Pants
by mortal-marauders
Summary: Inoichi is confused, Minato is embarrassed, and Kushina is having a grand time (minakush oneshot :) )
1. Chapter 1

_**Pants**_

* * *

After a long day training his team, a night at the bar was meant for relaxing Minato Namikaze. Unfortunately, his friends had other plans.

"Oi, Namikaze!" Inoichi prodded, poking the blond mans shoulder. "Have you been… I don't know… hiding a woman from us?"

Minato's face reddened as he scrambled for the right words. After going out to dinner with Kushina for a month, he was in the I'm-pretty-sure-we're-dating-but-I-don't-want-to-scare-you phase with Kushina. Hence, he hadn't exactly been proclaiming his love from Konahagakure's rooftops (yet).

He also was still training a genin squad, and any time spent with Kushina happily flew by. He just hadn't had much time to sit down to have a " _Hey, I really like my red-headed best friend"_ chat with the guys.

"You know," Minato nervously chuckled, "You guys really are my best friends…"

"Diversion." Shikaku muttered. "A popular technique among ninja, but not a very successful one here. Try again." He said, giving Minato a pointed glance.

"Do you not trust us? Or is this not about a girl?" Chouza asked.

A loaded question, Minato thought. It was very important how he answered this.

Luckily (or not), Shikaku jumped in again. "I would be surprised if this wasn't about a love-interest. He's blushing, always busy, avoiding questions; These are all signs of a relationship. The real question to ask here is why, exactly, he is hiding things from us."

"Is it a boy?" Inoichi asked.

Minato spit out his drink. "No, she's definitely not a boy." He blushed, thinking about Kushina's curves in her flak jacket.

Shikaku hummed. "Aha. 'She.' It's confirmed then." Minato turned even redder. "So what is it then? Is she not a ninja or somebody we would know?"

He chuckled. "Ah, she's definitely a ninja." Kushina would knock anybody out who doubted her strength.

"What, is she already taken or something?" Inoichi half-joked. "Do you need protection because of a secret affair?"

Minato just gaped, not even responding to Inoichi's claim.

Everyone could practically see the wheels turning in Shikaku's head as the list narrowed down. Minato didn't talk to too many girls, and when considering girls he was close with, the list got considerably smaller. Then, take away the girls his friends were already dating…

"Oh come on Minato!" Chouza pouted

He never seemed to pursue any girls, and he perhaps only showed physical affection to one…

The store doors opened as a red-head and black-haired customer walked through the restaurant doors.

… wait. Red hair. Physical contact. Mental closeness.

Shikaku drew in a sharp intake of break. "Finally," he muttered.

All three men turned to face him; two in anticipation, one akin to dread.

"It's Kushina, isn't it." He asked.

Minato smiled, dazed. It was all the answer the boys needed.

"Took you two long enough." Chouza smiled.

Inoichi smirked. "So… Minato" he drawled. "Who… ahem… wears the pants in your little relationship?"

Minato spit out his drink again.

* * *

Kushina dragged Mikoto through the doors of the bar, snorting at her eye roll.

"Oh, come on." She prodded. "We're going to have some fun."

Mikoto scanned the room. "Even with those dorks here?" She asked, pointing a slender figure to the four men at the bar.

Kushina's grin widened to a predatory level. "Even? I think you mean because." Mikoto didn't even bother trying to consider what sort of teasing Kushina had running through her head as she was pulled over to the boys.

"Took you two long enough." She heard Chouza say.

Ah. So they must be talking about her and Minato, judging by Minatos blush.

"Who… ahem… wears the pants in your little relationship?" Inoichi asked.

Kushina finished walking to them, slipping her arms around Minato's quite broad (almost illegally so) shoulders. She affectionately nuzzled his neck, before looking seductively up at Inoichi.

"Well, darling." She started, as if talking to a six-year old, "hopefully neither of us."

Everybody's jaws dropped to the floor.

* * *

 **an: send help. I have no clue how many hours I've spent on Naruto related things now. I might add more one-shots depending on what my brain decides to do? I hope you're all doing well :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Foot**

 _prompt: open mouth, insert foot._

* * *

It was really starting to get quite ridiculous. Kushina realized it was probably getting unhealthy just how much she focused on the thought of Minato shirtless.

It started off harmless. It was just a normal day, and a simple spar between the two friends. It ended with both of them flopping against the grass; tired, hot, and sweaty. And, then, for some cruel twist of fate, Minato took his shirt off.

It was a small blessing Kushina was already laying down, because she knew her knees were weak.

Kami, she knew ninjas were muscular. Obviously, with a job like theirs, it was a matter of survival of the fittest. She knew, logically, that Minato wasn't packing any pounds.

But damn, was she unprepared. Minato wasn't just _lean_ , he was muscular. And not just a you-can-kinda-see-an-outline-when-they-flex sort; but a literal, gleaming six pack. Kushina could've sworn there was a little sparkle coming off the man. There was no way in hell the image was leaving her mind, whether that eventually ends up being a blessing or a curse.

She probably could've chalked that moment of weakness up to simple human reaction, as any girl or guy would've ogled the Yellow Flash. However, her mind didn't stop there. Instead, it brought it's laser focus down upon Minato's skin.

And hence, present day, she could still picture him. She could mentally see _just_ where a small drop of sweat slowly dripped down his nose, running over his (damn it all) soft lips. She pictured it rolling down the column of his neck, before settling down at the base of his throat. Oh, how she wanted to just lick it off like his neck like he was a $3 freeze pop…

She shook her head. Code read. Food metaphors always meant trouble, especially if they were poorly done.

Because, as she had seemed to forget, above all else Minato was her best friend. He wasn't just some piece of meat to sexualize, and damned be the day Kushina Uzumaki turns into a fangirl.

And, friends were not supposed to want to jump each other. Probably.

"Um… Hello?" Mikoto waved her chopsticks in front of Kushina's blank face. "Earth to the Red Hot Space Girl? What's going on up there?"

Kushina's focus quickly snapped back to Ichiraku's, where she was supposed to be eating with her best friend. Apparently life had other duties for her than just thinking about Minato's muscle system (but damn, could she spend a long time on that).

"Just thinking about friends jumping friends." Kushina mumbled, forgetting about why that was not a phrase commonly uttered in society.

Mikoto choked.

"Ahhhh" Mikoto nervously chuckled, smirking "I hate to… um… break the news to you, but I don't really think Fugaku shares that well…"

The redhead slammed her head onto the table. Queue; open mouth, insert foot.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thank you all for any support on any of the oneshots :):) It gave me an excuse to keep on procrastinating college chemistry haha :) Hope you all are doing lovely!_**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter something or another

normal

* * *

Inoichi Yamanaka was known as one of the catches of the mighty leaf village. He was a gardener, delicately looking after beautiful flowers. However, he also had the power to destroy the human brain. Which, for some reason, destroyed a lot of the village girls panties.  
So, it was quite a shock to everybody when the wanted playboy actually started to admit to having a girlfriend.  
Minato chuckled at the mixed countenances the duo was being met with as he walked down the street with his good friend. "Seems like some people are a little disappointed by your brunette." He said.  
Inoichi simply smiled, brushing off the teasing. "She's worth it." He said.  
Minatos eyes widened in surprise as he thought about his friend. A few months ago, he never would have guessed such a cheesy phrase could come out of his playboy friends mouth.  
"So..." He timidly paused, "what was it like? How did you know?"  
"Wow," Inoichi sheepishly paused, rubbing his head. "This might take a while.  
Well, looking at her is like looking at an everblooming flower. No matter what time it is, or how dressed up or down she is, I still think she looks good. I've seen her in a lot of different outfits, and many expressions on her face, but every one is so uniquely /her/ that I think they're all cute. Walking up to her gives me the same sense of calm that comes with a nap after a successful mission, but also butterflies like anxiety before battle. Every time I touch her skin, even in the most platonic way, I get shivers. Talking with her is so natural, and when we argue, I'm just as involved and on my toes as when I'm trying to break into somebodies mind. And most importantly, we're willing to compromise and work together to make it past whatever were going through. Because she's worth it."  
Minato frowned, carefully thinking of his words. "Thank you Inoichi." He replied

* * *

Minato trudged over to Training Field 3, mind brimming with thoughts.  
"Hey!" Kushina waved him over. She lightly tapped his head with her fingers. "Stop thinking so hard! You're practically giving me a headache."  
He lightly blushed. "Sorry." He mumbled.  
"It's no problem. But seriously, is everything okay? We can hold off the sparring match." She looked at him, concerned.  
Minato waved his hand. "No, no, no problem. Just thinking about some stuff. Let's do this."

He gulped, thinking of Inoichi. Was it wrong that he felt so calm around Kushina? Were these butterflies more than just anxiety for their spar?  
Kushina shot a predatory grin, before starting to form her hand signs. "You'll regret not paying 100% attention to me during our fight, blondy" she chuckled.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, an exhausted Minato lay underneath Kushina. She had drop tackled him at the site he had teleported to after his last ditch attempt to escape her jutsu.  
She pinned his hands above his head, laying on top of his body. Her hair had cascaded out of her bun, pooling around his face.  
Did he find her beautiful, even though she was disheveled, dirty, and sweaty?  
Check.  
Was he getting shivers up and down his body where her skin came into contact with his?  
Check.  
Was this really not normal sparring behavior with a person of the opposite sex? Because hell, was he in trouble. He had been aware of these signs for quite a while, perhaps even a few years. And recently, he had felt the weirdest urges to protect her. Even though she was a strong kunoichi. And sometimes his body deemed any male as a danger (hell, even some females).  
Sometimes, he even felt a weird urge to try to increase his skin on skin contact with her.  
Combined with how Inoichi had described his feelings for his girlfriend, Minato was just confused. And sore.  
He shook his head. "Kushina. Off." He muttered.  
She rolled her eyes, freeing one of his hands as she lifted one of hers to brush her hair behind an ear. "What, why so rude? What's wrong with you, Mina?"  
Hell, he might have even been a tiny but turned on from her snappy tone of voice. Shit, was he in deep.  
"I feel really... Weird." He muttered in a low voice. His hand shakily came up, thumb brushing away a bead of sweat that was rolling down her cheek. Everything was /way/ too hot and his body felt like it had small lightning jutsus running up and down it.  
Her throat went dry. "Are you sick?" She tentatively asked. This was totally new ground for both of them.  
Minato blushed. "Maybe... lovesick?" He whispered, before making up his mind and leaning up to kiss her. But not all the way, no, he would wait to let her decide if she wanted to close the distance.  
Which, he was (oh so) ecstatic to feel her own lips brush against his.  
Because, oh kami, he didn't know if he had ever felt so alive, so happy, so nervous as those few seconds.  
It was only a brief moment though, before Kushina gasped and sat up.  
Her face was on fire, hair still mused from sparring.  
He thought she looked positively stunning.  
"I'veGottaGoRightNow!" She said before disappearing.  
Minato blinked, dazed. Now he knew that their sparring sessions had never been normal.

* * *

Kushina sat in her bed, clutching her pillow close to her body. She had changed into her stress clothes; boxers and an oversized tshirt. /His/ oversized tshirt, in fact, that he loaned to her.  
Minato. Her. The training field.  
He had even softer lips then she had imagined.  
And her body had felt so much more electrified then she could've pictured.  
Not that she had been dreaming of that.  
She screamed into her pillow. Oh, kami did this make things interesting. She heard a soft rapping at her window.  
Of course he would immediately hunt her down. And he probably wouldn't leave her windowsill, even if it took a few days.  
She supposed the neighbors would think she was rude leaving him there, and she didn't really care to be evicted quite yet.  
Damn that Minato.  
"You know how to open it." She mumbled through her pillow, and heard the latch as he popped it open.  
"Are... Are you okay?" He tentatively questioned.  
"Unfortunately. I feel great." She grumbled.  
"Are we okay?" He asked.  
She finally looked at him, seeing the hopeful puppy look in his eyes. "Well, I suppose our dynamic just changed." She admitted.  
His grin could've split the hokage mountain.  
He jumped over, toppling her back down on her bed with his overexcited hug.  
After ten seconds, she threw all reservations out the window and hugged him back.  
They would figure out all of the complications together.  
They could make it work.  
After a few minutes, Minato spoke. "I never took you as one to run from your problems, he chuckled in her hair. "You might've given my speed a run for it's money there."

She blushed, nuzzling her face into his chest. "It was more like a... Fast paced run!" She mumbled into his chest.  
She could almost feel it as he raised his eyebrows. "Oh, shut up before I let you cuddle yourself." She muttered, the words sounding a little foreign to the both of them.  
Minato.  
Kushina.  
Cuddling.  
Kami, was it a change. But, one that had been coming for a long time.

* * *

A/N: happy holidays to whomever celebrates them! I love the idea of a cheesy Minato, you may see a lot of cheesy lines like that in the oneshots. Sorry for the errors, this was done on my phone :)


End file.
